


Mars: An Elseworlds Story

by Sibaas



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Elseworlds, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibaas/pseuds/Sibaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On That Night, instead of staying put, little Bruce Wayne runs. That simple decision lands him on Mars, to be taken and used as an experiment with others. Everything must burn. Everyone will die. Is it wrong to long for more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Malefic can remember, he has hated his own kin. All of them, from the moment he was born and felt silence in his mind and saw the disgust in their eyes – he hated the Martian race. Always looking down on him as if they were so much better – so what if he couldn't hear their disgusting slimy little thoughts inside his mind?  
  
Why ever would he want them to? But then word had gotten out and he'd been taken. Taken and held captive, often restrained to a metal slab in a large room with several other children, most of them alien. In the beginning he'd been the same, sobbing and begging to be set free but as the sols passed it became numbingly clear that no one would be rescuing him or anyone else. Ever.  
  
Instead they were treated like lab rats, divided into groups based on whatever glowing drug that was being forced into them. Malefic's group, their drug glowed purple and burned through their veins when injected. Some sols he would shake so bad, colors and sounds screaming in his senses as the visions, sick and twisted, would rip through his mind. Images and the smell of burnt flesh – fire, everything on Malecandra was burning to ashes, buildings tumbling down and bodies piled high in the streets – and the screams...  
  
The first time he saw it, he'd been unable to speak for two whole sols, horrified into silence. What was it that he'd seen? Hallucinations or visions? If those were images of what was to come then that meant his planet didn't have a future. They were all dead. _DeaddeadeadeadeadeadeadeadDyingInTheStreetsFireSoHighItB urnsOhH'ronmeerItBurns-_  
  
They gave him a few sols break from experiments, and during the time away from his slab he managed to make a sort of friend in his group. A young girl with wings, from Thanagar. He was just starting to care for the girl when the next dose ended up killing her. The agonized screams and tearful begging haunted Malefic's mind for a long time after that. In the end, as dark hatred boiled deep in his gut, the young Martian decided he's glad that his people, this rotten planet didn't have a future.  
  
 _Let it all BURN_.  
  
()  
  
"What do you see in Malacandra's future?"  
  
It **was** visions, it turned out, that Malefic and everyone else in his group was seeing. Visions of worlds so far away, in the midst of a war that was steadily moving closer. So much destruction and bloodshed- senseless killing and the experiments were the keys to making it stop. Part of a prophesy, something they'd discovered in the far depths of Malacandra. Something that should have remained hidden! It would lead to death – had already unleashed a virus upon the surface that was slowly spreading, killing...  
  
It was out, killing others –had to make it stop – but how? They took the unwanted, damaged children and did that to them! Malefic hated the visions, hated knowing what was going on – what would happen to them, who would die– but luckily it was only while the drug was in his veins.  
  
The moment it left his system, the visions would stop and he'd be left in the silence of his own mind again. Of course, the images were forever etched into his memory but at least it didn't hurt so much, like he was burning alive each time. It seemed either the dose worked without any side effects or it didn't and slowly killed the body from the inside. As the body-counts of the children rose, so did his disdain for his people.  
  
So when he was tied down again to his slab and forced another injection, as his body and those around him began to write in agony ... As that vile woman asked what he saw in the future- the future of a planet with people who'd stood there and laughed while Iazik started to suffocate ( _LookAtItsFaceHowItChangesColors_ ) -  
  
"DEATH!" Malefic choked out, enjoying the flinches as he added, " **FIRE**! Everything BURNS."  
  
 _Every last one of Them should die._  
  
()  
  
Test-subjects were often limited to one glowing drug at a time, so as to keep side effects (that most common being death) to a minimum. Malefic didn't understand anything about the other colors but he knew purple. Even if each time the drug was injected it burned and threatened to turn him mad, he at least knew what to expect after a year of the same treatment. But then they tried to introduce him to something else.  
  
The second Malefic saw the syringe he screamed and began to thrash about violently in his restraints, wild images wracking his mind of what it would do. Didn't know what it was called or where it came from, only that it glowed with black energy and whispered things to him. Horrible things, and Purple seemed to be screeching loudly inside his head, _NononononoNotHimNotYouNotYou HeWillDestroyYou-_  
  
In desperation he shouted, "IT CANNOT BE GIVEN TO ME! IT CANNOT BE GIVEN TO ANYONE HERE! ALL WILL DIE! ALL WILL DIE!"  
  
Given his history of almost always being right, the syringe was put away and not brought out again for a long time.  
  
()  
  
Visions of death were nice but one day it dawned on Malefic that perhaps he needed to help things along. So during the next 'session', in the midst of screaming profanities and writhing in pain, he managed to focus on a question. Just one.  
  
 _How do I help?_  
  
A young boy appeared in answer and he was an odd one. Dark, tainted yet not. From the far tomorrows of the future, a planet that had one. Earth, their neighbor, a place with so many different types of land – and weather! And the most beautiful blue sky he's ever seen before. Malefic tried to hide him but others in his group saw the Boy as well and told. Brats – how could they tell?!  
  
Soon the Boy would be in Their hands and as visions showed him what was to come, showing what his people, the Noble Race of Malacandra did – would **do** –  
  
"Death," he whispered to himself in a form of reassurance. "They will all burn one day."  
  
It was something to look forward to.  
  
()

  
  
  
For those who are confused and/or don't know who Malefic is, its a prettier spelling of Ma'alefa'ak, who is J'onn's twin brother. He's legit, from the comics. The only Martian to not have telepathy or the fear of fire.


	2. Bruce Wayne of Earth

Title: Mars: An Elseworld's Story (Revised)

Chapter One: Enter Bruce Wayne, of Earth

/Earth/

The tale is a familiar one, well memorized by many throughout the ages. Of a dark, cold night in a damned city called Gotham. Little details change but the end result is the same. Two gun shots, flying pearls and screams that play out in a horrifying melody that ends with little Bruce Wayne kneeling next to the rapidly cooling bodies of his parents.

A child's innocence lost. No hero to save the day, to take back what was stolen. A promise made, born in the darkest hour of a shattered world.

Only, in a different universe, Bruce didn't stay at the scene, didn't wait for the cops to arrive. It was too hard to breathe, standing over their bodies when every second was another cruel reminder that he was **alone.** It didn't feel real.

Felt too fast, too sudden. They'd only just been alive, talking and smiling and now they were so still and cold. His Mother's necklace was ruined, it was a present and his Dad was going to be so mad only he wasn't because they were both **gone.**

So Bruce grabbed the broken necklace and ran.

()

For as long as Bruce could remember his father had shown him the beautiful things about the ancient city of Gotham. The tragic history of bloodshed and darkness; how only the mad and desperate stayed. _"It's places like this that need help the most," his father had said on more than one occasion. "It's easy to help cities like Metropolis. They were born beautiful. Cities like Gotham require more effort."_

Yet as he ran through her streets, shirt sticky with **their** blood, Bruce felt dark fury color his thoughts. His father had been a wonderful man, his mother just as beautiful and Gotham had taken them, broken them just like she did everything else!

Bruce was running through the streets, bloody and an obvious target to the typical _scum_ of her night and no one was so much as **looking** at him. He'd been ignored just like he was being ignored before by the –Murderer.

He stumbled to the ground, holding onto his sides. It was too hard to move, to think when there was such intense rage coursing through his veins. His parents had been murdered. Blood—their blood was on his shirt.

Thoughts were pounding in his head and buzzing at the same time. He pulled at his hair in hopes of getting it to **stop** and stiffened upon realization that the necklace was still gripped tightly in his hand. Things went eerily quiet in his mind, which was weird because he didn't feel any less angry.

Letting out an enraged yell, he pounded his fists against the cracked pavement. "I HATE YOU!"

She flinched and Bruce felt it. It struck something deep within him and he scowled through his tears. "Don't act _sad_ – you took them from me! They loved you, tried to save you and you took them! I HATE YOU!"

Stood up and continued on, hating the reply. No words, but it held the distinct feeling of _I'm sorry. I loved them too. I'm sorry._

()

Bruce had heard stories, of how tainted Gotham's Cops were, usually in half-hushed whispers when he wasn't supposed to be listening. It had been confusing, seeing how he'd always been instructed for as long as he could remember that whenever lost or scared to find a police officer.

At the time he remembered thinking, _But if the Cops are the bad guys, then who's gonna help us?_

Now he knew better. There wasn't anyone, not here. Didn't have a Mama anymore, or a Dad –so would there even be an Alfred or would he leave too? Either way Bruce was alone.

Couldn't go back and help didn't exist as everything had all been lies. There wasn't good in everyone. The heroes didn't always get there in time to save the day. Good innocent people like his _parents_ were taken – STOLEN – in the blink of an eye and there was no going back.

So Bruce continued forward, until he reached the last place his Father had taken him.

The lab was slightly run down, cold and dark but here there was a memory of a Thomas Wayne that currently wasn't – No. Not now he couldn't handle it now or possibly ever again.

 _Blood – it's on me it's –_ No!

Scanned the room with wide eyes, trying to find something, anything to distract his mind from what had just happened. There! A door, slightly open filled him with hope as he crept forward into the room. The same man from earlier was there, only he was working on a different machine.

It was very tall, tall enough for even his father to stand in it. The thought stung, but the curiosity helped ease his mind back to the present. Carefully stepping over the various wires and metal parts that littered the floor, Bruce slowly made his way closer to his goal.

Now he was close enough to see what Mister Scientist was doing; messing with some wires in the machine's side. Must not have been very good, seeing how his face was turning colors and Bruce decided not to interrupt his concentration.

Instead he quietly stepped into the machine, running his hands over the little lights and switches that seemed to be _everywhere_. This looked like something out of one of those science fiction comics! Why hadn't the man shown _this_ to his father instead?

It was probably a rude question but Bruce was curious and figured that after what he'd just been through he could stand to be a little rude.

"This is neat. My Dad would have…What is it?"

And that's when it happened.

The man jumped, accidentally crossing two wires with one. The machine came to life, whirring loudly and Bruce only had time to shoot him an evil glare before disappearing.

()

_Dr. Erdel wasn't a scientist or even a doctor. He was a tinkerer in bad science…(1)_

Erdel stared at the empty machine before him, unable to believe how horrible his luck was. It figured that he _w_ ould send his boss's _only_ son hurling into the depths of outer space. HOW was he supposed to explain that?! Thomas bragged about the boy all the time and once he found out that his pride and joy was now literally floating among the stars…

_Oh **god**. Do I really have to tell him?_

What? _What kind of thought is that_ , his conscious screeched at him, even as he peeked through the windows to see if he could spot Wayne's car. Maybe he could deny having ever seen the boy? After all, if Bruce was in space (which he probably was) then he was dead by now. There was no evidence, no witnesses so really did he have to tell anyone?

Couldn't he just pretend that it never happened? After all, he was just a mad, loony doctor – what did he know, right?

So, with trembling fingers he decided to keep what he'd seen – what he'd _done—_ to himself.

 _Are you really going to do this?_ His conscious asked. _This is wro—FIRE!_

His focus quickly turned to keeping his entire work's life from burning to a crisp, Bruce slowly fading to the back of his mind. Because really, what could be done about it now?

()

Bruce didn't feel any pain when he opened his eyes and sat up to look around. He was in a beautiful garden, and he faintly recalled having visited the place with his pa…OH! And there they were, his parents, having a picnic by the water, smiling at each other and very much alive. Disbelief and happiness surged through him as he ran in their direction, until he was finally able to do what he'd never thought he'd be able to do again, hug his Mom. Hugged her tight across the middle, relaxing into her warmth. Warm, she was warm. "You're alive!" he laughed out, so relieved. "It wasn't – you're alive, both of you!"

"Bruce?" his father sounded alarmed. "What are you – you're not supposed to be here!"

Confused, Bruce turned to look up at his dad and flinched at the **rage** he found there. "I'm not?"

"NO!"

Shrank back into the safety of Martha, who sighed, "Thomas you're scaring him. Don't listen to your father Bruce, it's fine."

"Don't lie to him!" His father exploded, face red. The world started to fade away at that point, his Dad's voice becoming harder to hear. "..Not…it's…okay! It's NOT…"

Bruce couldn't stop himself from reaching out, despite the fact he wasn't supposed to be there. "Please!" They were too busy arguing with each other to pay him any attention and he felt the tears fall. "I—I'm sorry! Please – let me stay with you! Please don't go! I'm sorry!"

His father's voice was almost gone but it was still easy to hear the hatred in his words. " _Not…we sacrificed EVERYTHING…they SAID…"_

It hurt.


	3. A short snippet from little!J'onn

It was night time on Malacandra. J'onn Jonzz laid on his floating bed, gazing up at the changing ceiling with dull eyes. Used to his twin brother would be right beside him, talking rapidly about whatever new thing he'd read about on his Padd that day...But then he'd been taken.

True, they hadn't been connected, not like siblings should have been but Malefic had still been _his_ Twin. His brother. Lost now, forever.

Soon his other brother, Lhelum, would be taken away from him as well by the Sickness that currently plagued his people. J'onn curled into a small ball, fingers tightening around his covers nervously. The Sickness didn't effect the young, so he was safe. But it was contagious and _could_ take his parents. Sure, they looked fine now but...

"Everyone's leaving me, Male." he tried to speak to his twin every night, even if his brother never answered. "My little friend left too. He appeared on top of me and I thought..." It had been a miracle, like one of the gods was granting a private wish of his.

J'onn should have known better. "I went to return his necklace that I accidentally stole and they told me he died." A sad sigh. "When I first saw him, for one second I thought...maybe, you know... But it didn't. Hope sucks."

Golden eyes started to drift shut. "S'okay. M'used to it by now. G'night Malefic."

It would hurt less in the morning.

It always did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone cares:
> 
> Bruce's Age: 10
> 
> Malefic's Age: 9
> 
> J'onn's Age: 9
> 
> Although, keep in mind that one Martian year is equal to two Earth years. So...yeah.


End file.
